Hogwarts Selbst
by Sabrina Gibbs
Summary: „Du hast keine Angst vor mir. Warum?", fragte er, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als er Harry unverblümt studierte. Harrys Lächeln war brillant. „Weil Sie nicht Angst einflößend sind". Autorisierte Übersetzung von "Hogwarts Herself" von lastcrazyhorn.


Diese Geschichte ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Sie wurde von lastcrazyhorn geschrieben und kann im Original hier gelesen werden:

s/12574231/1/Hogwarts-Herself

Es gehören mir also weder die Figuren, noch die Geschichte. Nur die Übersetzung ist meine.

.

Hogwarts selbst

Harry hatte keine Angst vor Professor Snape. Er tat sich schwer, vor einem Mann Angst zu haben, der ihn nicht berühren durfte und ihm keinen körperlichen Schaden zufügen durfte.

„Professor, ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fertig. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Professor, soll ich hier drin aufräumen?"

„Professor, ich bin wirklich gut im Saubermachen. Soll ich ein paar von diesen ekligen Kesseln putzen?"

…

Professor Snape sah zu, wie der Potter Junge zuerst seinen Lagerraum und dann sein Klassenzimmer mit der Schnelligkeit und Präzision einer besonders gründlichen Hauselfe erledigte.

Es war … verwirrend, um es mild auszudrücken. Das Kind kam nun seit Wochen und obwohl er Punkte abgezogen und Nachsitzen verordnet hatte, nahm der Junge kein „nein" als Antwort hin.

…

„Potter, bleib nach der Stunde hier."

Die anderen Schüler kicherten, aber Harry achtete nicht darauf.

„Ja, Sir!" sagte er strahlend und fragte sich, ob neue Dinge zum Schneiden oder Auslösen auf ihn warten würden.

Am Ende der Stunde, nachdem selbst die langsamsten Schüler draußen waren, stand Harry auf und ging nach vorne, zum Tisch des Professors.

Snape starrte ihn für einen Moment nur an, bevor er sich räusperte.

„Potter", sagte er, während er seine Hände faltete und sich über den Tisch lehnte. „Du bist nicht wie deine Eltern."

Harry kreuzte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und starrte nachdenklich seinen Professor an.

„Ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern. Ich habe nicht einmal ein Foto von ihnen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, die bekannte Abneigung des Professors dagegen ignorierte er. „Wieso sollte ich wie sie sein? Sie waren mutig." Er schlurfte mit seinem Schuh über den Boden, den er so viele Male gereinigt hatte.

„Du bist genauso mutig", sagte Snape, bei dem Zugeständnis schaute er schmerzlich drein.

„Ich bin es aber nicht. Wenn ich es wäre, würde ich-." Harry verstummte und duckte seinen Kopf.

„Du würdest was?" Snape Stimme durchbohrte sein Schamgefühl.

„Ich…ich würde meinen Verwandten die Stirn bieten", flüsterte er.

Snape schaute ihn neugierig an, dunkle Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als ob Harry eine Art von verblüffendem, neuem Zaubertrank wäre.

„Du bietest mir ständig die Stirn. Da bist du schmerzlich ein Gryffindor."

„Entschuldigung", antwortete Harry, ein Lächeln zierten die Ecken seiner Lippen.

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir. Warum?", fragte er, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als er Harry unverblümt studierte.

Harrys Lächeln war brillant.

„Weil Sie nicht Angst einflößend sind".

Beide Augenbrauen Snapes wanderten unerreichbar in die Höhe.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass deine Klassenkameraden widersprechen würden. Laut", fügte er hinzu und ließ seine Stimme in den raueren Tonfall sinken.

„Sie können mir aber nicht weh tun. Wörter mögen vielleicht weh tun, aber sie können mich nicht schlagen. Sie können meine Knochen nicht brechen oder mich verbrennen", argumentierte Harry.

Er widerstand dem Drang, noch einmal mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Wer hat dir solche Dinge angetan?" Snapes Lippen waren weiß.

Harry hatte diesen Anblick nur in Bezug auf die Weasley Zwillinge gesehen und manchmal auf Neville. Er war nun an der Reihe, seinen Kopf auf die Seite zu legen und Snape neugierig anzustarren.

„Meine Familie. Mein Onkel, meine Tante… mein Cousin und seine Freunde", antwortete er während er herumzappelte, wo er stand.

„Und niemand hat etwas dagegen gesagt?"

„Mein Schulleiter von meiner letzten Schule hat gesagt, es sei das Vorrecht der Familie, wie sie auswählen, wie sie ihre Kinder maßregeln."

„Hat er dir auch weh getan?" Snapes ruhige Stimme stand im Widerspruch zu seinem zugekniffenen Gesicht.

„ Manchmal."

„Aber du hast nicht die Angst, dass ich das gleiche machen könnte? Oder der Schulleiter? Deine Hauslehrerin?" sein Professor fuhr ihn an.

„Das Hogwarts Handbuch sagt, dass körperliche Strafen nicht erlaubt sind, und dass diese Regel streng durchgesetzt wird. Es sagt aus, dass der letzte Professor, der es versucht hat, vom Schloss ausgeschlossen wurde und zwar von Hogwarts selbst."

Hier lächelte Harry und blickte zu den Mauern und der Decke, die er so sorgsam geschrubbt hatte.

Snape starrte ihn ohne zu Blinzeln an, bis Harrys Augen Mitgefühl ausstrahlten.

„Sag mir, bin ich der einzige, dem du hilfst?" fragte er letztendlich.

Harry ging einen Schritt vorwärts und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch des Professors.

„Sie hatten Recht, als Sie mir sagten, dass alle anderen vor Ihnen Angst hätten. Ich habe in meiner ersten Woche bemerkt, dass die anderen Schüler sich bemühten, den Professoren zu helfen. Allen Professoren, außer Ihnen. Ich fragte mich durch und sie erzählten mir, dass sie böse wären. Dass sie Kinder zum Frühstück essen würden."

Snape schnaubte und Harry grinste.

„Sie sagten, dass Sie Schüler als Zutaten zerschneiden würden und ihr Blut trinken würden."

„Und aus irgendeinem Grund hast du beschlossen, diesen Mist nicht zu glauben?"

„Das Handbuch sagt, Sie können nicht. Jeder, der die Verhaltensregeln unterschreibt – und Ihr Name war auf der Liste – kann sich nicht gegen das Handbuch stellen." Er langte über den Tisch hinüber und legte seine Hand auf die seines Professors.

Snape erschrak sichtlich über seine Berührung.

„Aber ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst. Sicher, sich schreien mich an. Meine Verwandten tun das auch. Sie haben meine Intelligenz infrage gestellt, aber das bin ich von meinen Verwandten gewohnt."

Snape machte ein finsteres Gesicht und spie „Ich würde sehr vorsichtig sein, mich weiterhin mit den Tieren zu vergleichen, mit denen du lebst."

Harry machte weiter, ohne auf seine Worte zu achten.

„Sie stoßen mich nicht. Sie schlagen mich nicht. Sie verprügeln mich nicht. Sie sagen mir, dass ich rausgehen soll, sonst würde ich mein Mittagessen versäumen", sagte er lächelnd. „Sie fragen, ob ich Zeit habe, sie zu stören, fragen mich, ob ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe. Kein Erwachsener hat mich das jemals gefragt", fügte er hinzu, immer noch nicht die Hand seines Professors loslassend, selbst als seine Augen glasig wurden. „Sie bringen mir Sachen bei, während ich saubermache, erklären mir die Unterschiede zwischen den Zutaten im Lagerraum, so viele Male."

„Ich wollte lediglich nicht, dass du sie durcheinander bringst", argumentierte Snape mit einem Grollen.

„Sie sagten uns in unserer allerersten Stunde, dass Sie nicht wollten, dass wir verletzt werden. Nur Dummköpfe lassen Kessel explodieren, richtig Professor? Nur Dummköpfe bereiten sich nicht vor. Nur Dummköpfe lesen nicht voraus und üben außerhalb der Klasse." Er grinste zitternd, immer noch Wasser in den Augen.

„Wissen Sie was, Professor?" Harrys Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern

„Raus damit."

„Sie sind mein Lieblingsprofessor. Ron denkt, dass ich total übergeschnappt bin. Aber er hat eine Familie, während ich bei den Dursleys festsitze. Er weiß nicht, wie es ist, mit Hunger ins Bett zu gehen. Oder im eigenen Haus nicht sicher zu sein. Jetzt lerne ich, wie es ist, wenn sich jemand um einen sorgt."

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf bei seinen Worten und öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry war schneller.

„Bei Ihnen bin ich sicher. Selbst wenn Sie eigentlich unheimlich sein sollten, Sie sind noch immer der Siicherste. Sie mögen mich nicht mal, aber Sie würden mir trotzdem nicht weh tun und Sie würden es nicht zulassen, dass ich verletzt werde. Deswegen sind Sie mein Lieblingslehrer. Sie mögen mich hassen, aber Sie würden mir niemals weh tun. Das ist der Grund, warum ich keine Angst vor Ihnen habe. Sie haben die besten Gründe der Welt. Professor McGonagall erzählte mir, dass sie mit meinem Vater und seinen Freunden nicht zurechtgekommen sind. Dass sie schrecklich zu Ihnen gewesen sind und sie niemand aufgehalten hat. Sie haben alle Gründe der Welt, zu mir gemein zu sein, und das verstehe ich, aber ich weiß auch, dass sie mir niemals schaden werden. „

„Wegen den Regeln, die ich unterzeichnete?"

„Nein", grinste Harry und löste den Griff von Snape, um sich die Feuchtigkeit, die sich unter seiner Brille gesammelt hat, wegzuwischen. „Weil sie gut sind."

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass du mich auf den Arm nimmst", spie Snape.

Harry grinste.

„Nein, tu ich nicht. Und eines Tages will ich genauso sein wie Sie."

„Potter", Snapes Stimme war mehr als ein bisschen angespannt. „Das willst du nicht."

„Doch! Sie hassen mich, aber tun mir nicht weh. Meine Verwandten tun beides und wir teilen sogar teilweise das gleiche Blut".

„Potter… ich hasse dich nicht."

Harrys Lächeln war glückselig.

„Du solltest mich nicht mögen. Ich bin kein netter Mann."

„Nett und gut ist nicht dasselbe."

Snape seufzte und schaute auf den kleinen Jungen, der vor seinem Tisch stand. Der Junge, der keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Der Junge, dessen Leben so miserabel war, dass er es scheinbar als Vergnügen ansah, Zeit mit dem widerlichsten Mann in der Schule zu verbringen.

Der Vater hatte sich angestrengt, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und sein Sohn strengte sich an, ihn zu helfen. Es machte keinen Sinn und vom Nachdenken darüber bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

„Die Meisten würden dir nicht zustimmen, Mr. Potter."

Stille.

„Du wirst zu spät in deiner nächsten Stunde sein."

„Sie könnten mir eine Entschuldigung schreiben?"

Er seufzte wieder. Worauf hatte er sich nur eingelassen?

„Unter einer Bedingung", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Du kommst heute Nacht zurück und lässt mich dich zum Krankenflügel bringen."

Er hatte gedacht, dass der Junge streiten würde, kämpfen… irgendetwas.

„Sie denken, ich sollte?"

Snape schluckte schwer und fing an, in seinem Schreibtisch ein Stück Pergament zu suchen. Alles, um diese brillanten, grünen Augen zu vermeiden, die zu ihm hinaufstarrten.

„Das denke ich. Haben wir also eine Abmachung?"

„Wenn Sie denken, dass ich gehen sollte, dann gehe ich natürlich. Werden Sie bei mir bleiben?"

„Würdest du das wollen?" fragte Snape, während er eine nichtssagende Notiz aufschrieb, die absolut nichts über die Details ihre Zeit zusammen aussagte.

„Bitte", antwortete Potter, alle Spuren der Tränen waren verschwunden.

„Ich werde dich um Punkt sieben Uhr hier erwarten. Sei pünktlich."

Er stand auf und ging um seinen Tisch herum, entschlossen, zu seinem Büro zu gehen, um über die sehr merkwürdige Unterhaltung nachzudenken, die er gerade hatte.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry.

Dann umarmte er spontan seinen Professor um den Bauch, Snape bis in sein Innerstes schockierend. Eine Sekunde später griff er nach seiner Tasche und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

„Bis um sieben Uhr, Sir!"


End file.
